


Your Words Bring Sweeter Dreams

by nemo_baker



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Boom Town, Complete, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, The Dead Line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_baker/pseuds/nemo_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from <a href="http://jack-the-grump.tumblr.com/">jack-the-grump</a>: Jack and ianto on a roadtrip. And ianto is exasperated with Jacks shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Words Bring Sweeter Dreams

**11:29pm  
** To: Jack  
>Why couldn’t we just fly to Geneva

To: Ianto  
>Oh come on, this’ll be fun!  
>Where’s your sense of adventure crawled off to?

To: Jack  
>It died when you mentioned how much ‘40s music you have on MP3  
>I am NOT listening to you sing along with Billie Holiday for 12 hours

To: Ianto  
>Course not. My voice would give out after only a couple.

To: Jack  
>Or I could throttle you

To: Ianto  
>Kinky.

To: Jack  
>Harassment  
>The SUV is packed with the equipment we need for analysis upon arrival. UNIT confirmed that they’ve cordoned off the area

To: Ianto  
>Great! Now get some sleep. We’re leaving early tomorrow.

 **4:13am**  
“I’m driving.”

“I’d like to get there with both side mirrors still attached to the car, so no.”

“That was _one time_.”

“No, it was twice. You just tried to get it fixed without me knowing the second time.”

“Damn. How’d you find out?”

“You have paid me to file your expense reports for the last three years, Jack.”

 **7:47am**  
To: Gwen  
>We’ve stopped at a gas station  
>The food here looks like it might have the ability to take Jack out permanently, so I’m taking no chances

To: Ianto  
>Probably best. How are you getting on, then?

To: Gwen  
>Do you remember when we met Stella Courtney  
>And Jack offered (threatened) to tell us about the ‘70s

To: Ianto  
>Oh no…

To: Gwen  
>Oh yes

 **11:10am**  
“Raxacoricofallapatorius.”

“Yup.”

“That’s a name of a planet. An actual planet with real beings living on it.”

“Mmhm.”

“What is their species like?”

“Well, the ones I met were hell-bent on destroying the Earth, so I didn’t form the best opinion of them.”

“They came here?”

“Yep. Do you remember Margaret Blaine?”

“The Mayor of Cardiff who disappeared?”

“Or went home.”

Ianto’s eyes widened. Jack just smirked at him.

“Well. At least I didn’t vote for her.”

 **12:30pm**  
“Fuck, fine. You can drive.”

“See? My charm always prevails.”

“You’ve had Wilco’s ‘Passenger Side’ playing on repeat for about half an hour. That’s not your charm, that’s me taking a hint.”

“Pull over.”  
  
**3:22pm**  
After they’d switched drivers, Ianto had claimed the backseat for the purpose of napping and was still fast asleep when Jack stopped the car again. As Jack pulled his lunch from the glove compartment and stepped out to stretch his legs, he glanced back and marveled at how peaceful Ianto looked in sleep.

Truly, it was the only time he looked his age.

Jack’s eyes caught on the worn, leather-bound journal lying on the floor of the car by Ianto’s limp hand, and realized he must have been updating his diary when he dozed off.

Jack debated. For a moment.

Then leaned over the seat to pick it up.

 **3:36pm**  
Jack fought a lump in his throat as he read his own words about Margaret Blaine, written in Ianto’s neat script.

He had opened the diary to discover that every story he’d told over the course of their trip had been copied down. The level of detail Ianto had retained spoke of how carefully he had listened, how much he had valued Jack’s words.

Ianto was collecting every piece of Jack he was given and preserving each one with care.

Jack leaned against the SUV, running a thumb over the book’s spine.

 **4:42pm**  
“Where are we?”

“Hey, sleepyhead. We’re about two hours out.”

“I’ll alert UNIT.”

“Make sure you eat, too. Might not have time once we get there.”

“Mm.”

Ianto climbed forward into the front seat (and Jack was oddly comforted by the fact that even Ianto couldn’t manage that gracefully), and retrieved his food after sending a quick message. He picked the banana peppers off his sandwich and gave them to Jack.

They sat in a comfortable silence that was only broken by the sound of chewing. Jack watched the road and Ianto watched the hills rolling past his window.

Jack waited until Ianto had finished his food before speaking.

“Alright. I think it’s time for you to start pulling your weight here, Jones.”

“Sorry?”

“Well, I’ve been talking about myself for the better part of twelve hours.”

“I was under the impression that was because you like hearing the sound of your own voice.”

“I’ve been _contributing_.”

“Hardly think I have anything to say that’s going to be quite as interesting as Ice Warriors from Mars, or Antimatter organisms.”

“Of course you do!”

“Jack–”

“Come on, for me?”

Jack watched out of the corner of his eye as Ianto fidgeted in his seat. When he glanced over, Jack gave him a warm smile.

Tentatively, Ianto began.

 **6:31pm**  
“Here we are.”

“Our escorts have agreed to meet us in the entry hall.”

“I’ve already got a gorgeous man on my arm, why would I need an escort?” Jack winked.

“The email said ‘time sensitive situation’, Jack.”

Jack chuckled, then snuck a quick kiss to Ianto’s cheek. He saw Ianto bite down on a small smile.

“You’re right. Work to do.”


End file.
